


Gold and Azure

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Chimer - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: A poetry collection dedicated to Nerevar, Voryn Dagoth and the relationship between them.





	1. I (Voryn to Nerevar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ascended_Sleepers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascended_Sleepers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fountain of Forgetfulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900583) by [Ascended_Sleepers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascended_Sleepers/pseuds/Ascended_Sleepers). 



My dearest friend, my lord, my Moon-and-Star,  
Thy light is blinding, maddening… and sweet.  
Not strong enough to drink it from afar,  
I will embrace my glorious defeat.

Thy artless smile has seared my very soul,  
Thy ringing voice has burned me to the core:  
I can’t maintain illusions of control,  
I can’t suppress my passions anymore.

Thou have enormous power over me,  
Unrivalled by all deities and kings.  
Thou hold me captive yet my heart is free,  
For loving thee has gifted me with wings.

Without thee my life is left ajar,  
My Moon-and-Star, my lord… my Nerevar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of the sonnet is also told [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12187902/chapters/27674751).


	2. II (Voryn to Nerevar)

What will it be? A crafty little lie?  
Outrageous Fortune with its vicious slings?..  
The laws of mortal mer do not apply  
To godlike heroes or to ruling kings.

However, sweetest friend, both mer and gods  
Do suffer from the yoke of wicked Fate  
Which makes my mind and body be at odds -  
The yoke I wish I could alleviate.

Thou paint my bliss in azure and in gold,  
But even if admission breaks my heart  
I ask myself this question, gravely cold:  
What will it be that makes us drift apart?

I don’t know how it ends, but end it must,  
For happiness this pure cannot last.


	3. III (Voryn to {the} Nerevar{ine})

Don’t be afraid, my friend, I mean no harm,  
I am thy loyal servant and _thy lord_ -  
I only wish to break this wicked charm  
That binds thy will and robs us of concord.

Don’t be a puppet of these mongrel dogs  
Who roam the Land and gladly smear the Laws!..  
 _I have rehearsed my striking monologues_  
 _To prove my logic free of any flaws._

I have a place for thee, the best of friends,  
I welcome thee, in flesh and lucid dreams.  
Come, Moon-and-Star, for destiny awaits  
And my embrace is gentler than it seems!

Don’t be afraid, my love, I want to help  
And to remind thee how to be thyself.


	4. IV (Voryn to Nerevar)

I wouldn’t call thee innocent and pure,  
Or hail thee as Chimeri living saint -  
Thou art of flesh and blood, I am quite sure,  
But that’s the image flatterers don’t paint.

These simpletons see only black and white,  
Unable to discern thee with their eyes.  
Thy flaws and failings put them in a fright,  
Hence they prefer to bury you in lies.

Their compliments belittle thee, my love,   
And sound as dull and empty as a clunk.  
Thou art no saint, I swear by all above!  
Thou art of flesh and blood… and snore when drunk.

My sweetest friend, belied with foul praise,  
The truth is far more pleasing for my gaze.


End file.
